


Brother's keeper

by siinlaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers keeper, Das war ein schlimmes Headcanon, Eigene Gedanken wegen SPN Staffel 10 Finale, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mir tut es nicht leid, S10 E23 eigene Gedanken, Schmerz, Tot - Freeform, sehr schlimm sogar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siinlaw/pseuds/siinlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was kann so schlimm sein, was Dean Winchester in einen tiefen Abgrund ziehen kann, aus dem ihn dieses Mal nicht einmal Castiel holen kann?</p><p>Sein Blick wurde dunkler, geriet in die Dunkelheit und zeigte das, wovon Dean selbst in seinen Träumen Angst hatte: Seine düsterste Seite.<br/>____<br/>- Eigene Gedanken zum Staffelfinale der 10.Staffel, Brother's keeper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's keeper

Brother’s Keeper

Dieser eine kleine Sonnenstrahl der durch das Fenster huschte nur um einen schlafenden Dean zu wecken hatte etwas besonderes. Es zeigte ihm dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde.  
Niemals in seinem Leben hätte er gedacht dass er irgendwann einmal die Mark losbekommen würde. Niemals hätte er es geglaubt, selbst Sam war misstrauisch dem gegenüber.  
Aber ein Blick zu dem Arm wo früher einmal die Mark war, zeigte ihm, dass es vorbei war.  
Ein kleines Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen als er realisierte dass es kein Halluzination war.

Es war nur ein grottenschlechter Wunschtraum.  
Seine Hände zitterten, sein Atem ging schnell und seine Lippen bebten. Er starrte nach vorne in die Dunkelheit. Wieso spielte ihm sein Verstand solche idiotischen Träume vor, während er auf einer Jagd war? Um was ging es nochmal hier?  
Dean sah hoch, starrte zu dem Szenario vor sich, sah die Blutlachen, die Flecke an der Wand, die Menschen - oder was auch immer sie waren - waren tot. Sein Blick glitt langsam zu seinem Messer in der Hand runter, betrachtete dieses, doch seine Hand zitterte sodass er das Messer am liebsten auf den Boden hätte fallen lassen wollen, aber er konnte es nicht. Es fühlte sich so an als wäre es fest in seine Hand gewachsen und wollte nicht mehr gehen.  
Idiot! Es war doch nicht das First Blade... Es war eine ganz normale Waffe, ein ganz normales Messer in seiner Hand und er konnte diese nicht zur Seite legen? Was war nur falsch mit ihm?  
Er hörte einen Schritt hinter sich, drehte sich blitzschnell um und presste die freie Hand gegen den Hals des Angreifers, drückte den großgewachsenen Mann gegen die Wand und legte ihm das Messer an den Hals.  
Er zögerte, starrte in die für ihn unbekannten Augen, die von Deans linkem Auge zu seinem Rechten bewegten, recht schnell, wenn er es zugeben würde. Dean konnte sich nicht erinnern wieso er hier war, aber er wusste dass diese Menschen hier nichts als Ärger brachten. Sie hatten Charlie weh getan und waren auch noch in dubiose Aktivitäten eingetaucht die ihm so ganz und gar nicht gefielen. Sie wollten das Buch der Verdammten, aber das hatten sie nicht mehr.  
Deans Hand zitterte erneut, aber sein Augenmerk bezog sich momentan nur auf den Mann vor sich, der fest gegen die Wand gepresst war, ehe Dean das Messer entlang der Kehle zog und er einen gurgelnden Laut vernahm. Erst dann führte er den Schnitt bei seiner Kehle gezielt aus und glaubte zu spüren wie dieser Mann bei ihm starb.  
Langsam zog er die Hände zurück, ließ den sterbenden Körper auf den Boden sacken und wollte gerade das Messer in seiner Hand betrachten, doch da fiel ihm auf, dass es kein Messer war.  
Es war ein Engelsschwert. Genau, er kämpfte ja immer wieder mit solchen Waffen - das hatte ihm doch Cas beigebracht.  
Erneut huschte sein Blick zu dem Schlachtfeld vor seinen Füßen und er fing an in diese Richtung zu gehen, mit einem Fuß eine Leiche beiseite zu schieben um das Gesicht zu betrachten. Sie trugen fast alle schwarze Kleidung. Die Stynes. Er konnte den Namen nicht ausstehen. Sie hörten sich geschmacklos an und das waren sie auch. Niemand tat irgendwem aus seiner Familie weh und schon gar nicht Charlie.  
Ein Seufzen drang über seine Lippen, während Dean bemerkte wie etwas hinter sich bewegte.  
Er drehte sich langsam um, erblickte einen anderen Mann, doch dieses Mal in einer äußerst defensiven Haltung. Selten gab es so einen Anblick, aber Dean war das egal.  
Sie alle mussten sterben. Sie alle mussten ausgelöscht werden. Erst dann gab es einen Frieden und erst dann...  
Langsam ging er auf die neu hinzugekommene Person, bemerkte zwar wie er seine Lippen bewegte, aber nichts drang an seine Ohren. Er hörte nur Blut rauschen, was ihn an einen Strand erinnerte. Mit seiner Familie war er zwar noch nie dort, aber er hatte damals genug Kinos besucht um sich ein Bild davon machen zu können. Ja, es war definitiv ein Rauschen, aber nicht des Meeres.  
Sein Blick war stetig auf diese eine Person gerichtet, sein Schwert in der Hand - was sich wirklich als Engelsschwert herausstellte - was jedoch wieder anfing zu zittern und seine Schritte uneben wurden.  
Er hielt an, griff sich mit der freien Hand an die Mark, spürte das pulsieren, spürte die Hitze in sich aufsteigen.  
Er musste es Sammy sagen. Er musste es seinem Bruder sagen dass er sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle haben würde. Dean wollte niemanden schaden, außer den Leuten die seiner Familie schadeten. Niemand tat ihnen das.. Niemand!  
Die Mark pochte, ließ Dean aufbrummen als er auf dem halben Weg die Hand gegen die Stirn presste und glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Es fühlte sich alles so schwer an, so unglaublich schwer. Aber er musste sich konzentrieren, denn er bemerkte nur im Hintergrund wie die Person langsam ihm näher kam. Er hörte kein Wort, denn das Rauschen in seinen Ohren wurde lauter.  
Sein Blick wurde dunkler, geriet in die Dunkelheit und zeigte das, wovon Dean selbst in seinen Träumen Angst hatte: Seine düsterste Seite.  
Sein Bruder hatte damals zwar das Ritual beendet um ihn von einem Dämon zu befreien, aber das Problem war, dass es immer noch da war. Er wusste dass er rückfällig war, dass er irgendwann wieder diese grausamen, ekelhaften und düsteren schwarzen Augen bekommen würde.  
Er hatte es im Spiegel gesehen, hatte es geträumt, hatte gewusst dass er irgendwann wieder rückfällig werden würde. Aber niemand hätte gedacht dass es so schnell gehen würde.

Schwarze Augen von purer Dunkelheit durchzogen starrten den langsam herankommenden Mann an.  
Das Zittern von Deans Hand war verschwunden, die Mark leuchtete in einem intensiven Rot auf und war trotz dem ganzen Blut auf Deans Jacke und Hose, sowie Schuhe viel heller als etwas Anderes.  
"Du hättest niemals hier her kommen sollen.. Du hättest niemals meine Familie angreifen sollen..", wisperte der junge Hunter, blinzelte aus seinen komplett schwarzen Augen zu der Person, die plötzlich in ihrer Haltung einfror und anfing den Kopf zu schütteln.  
Schützend wurden die Hände vor den Mann gehalten, aber es würde nichts bringen. Er würde sie alle auslöschen. Er würde sie alle töten. Nur das war gerade wichtig. Es gab nichts wichtigeres als ihren Tod.  
Gerade wusste er nicht einmal wieso er die Mark überhaupt abgelehnt hatte, wieso er sie gehasst hatte. Sie machte ihn doch zu einem wilden Tier, unbändig und Feinde tötend. Das war doch etwas Gutes und Dean wusste dass er viel Schlechtes in dieser Welt - selbst in der Hölle- angestellt hatte. Wieso sollte er nicht der Knight of Hell sein und darauf auch noch stolz sein?  
Es war seine Welt und niemand könnte ihn davon abbringen, nicht einmal er selbst.  
Das Rauschen wurde unentsetzlich laut und er wusste nicht wie er noch seinen eigenen Puls dabei spüren konnte, den dumpfen Herzschlag hören konnte und realisieren konnte, dass da jemand vor ihm war.  
Dean wedelte mit dem Engelsschwert in der Hand herum, sodass sich ein deutliches Grinsen auf seinen Zügen bildete und er spüren konnte wie dieser Mann hier Angst hatte. Er glaubte sogar dass er diese Angst riechen konnte.  
Langsam überwand er die letzten Meter und holte gerade mit dem Schwert in der Hand aus, als er zustach. Er spürte wie sich das Schwert tief in die Brust des Feindes grub, ihn tief gurgeln ließ.  
Er konnte fühlen wie der Körper schwerer wurde, wie dieser Blick auf ihn geklebt war, aber Dean sah ihn nur kühl an. Er konnte spüren wie das Herz aufhörte zu schlagen, wie wortwörtlich jegliches Leben aus seinen Augen floss. Dean wusste nicht dass Menschen mit einem Funkeln in ihren Augen starben. Vielleicht war seine Theorie ja richtig.. Das waren keine richtigen Menschen.  
Dean spürte die Hand dieses Mannes auf seinem Oberarm, fast genau dort wo sich seine Mark befand, doch er ließ ihn, gab ihn in dieser makaberen Situation selbst noch Halt, bis er gerade den Mann niedergleiten lassen wollte, doch etwas stimmte nicht.

Seine schwarzen Augen flackerten, zuckten kurz und gaben seine grüne Augenfarbe wieder frei, doch es blieb nicht lange. Er starrte eine zweite Person direkt hinter der neuen Leiche an, welche so dermaßen geschockt aussah, dass er am liebsten gefragt hätte, wieso er Angst hatte.  
"Es wird gleich vorbei sein, keine Sorge..."  
Seine Stimme war düster, war dunkel und es grollte selbst in diesem Raum gefährlich über seine Lippen. Er sah wie der Mann eine Waffe aus seiner Halterung nahm und etwas schrie.  
Er konnte ihn nicht hören, geschweige denn ausmachen was gerade auf seinen Lippen lag.  
Dean wollte nur fühlen: Er wollte fühlen wie das Herz des Mannes aufhören würde zu schlagen. Aber er würde es langsam angehen. Sammy konnte warten. Er konnte warten...

Ein Schuss löste sich. Die Kugel grub sich in seinen linken Oberarm und brachte sogleich Dean zum Aufbrüllen. Sein dunkler Blick legte sich erneut auf den Mann der nur noch panischer dreinsah.  
Dean wollte erneut näher kommen, aber der nächste Schuss fiel, dieses Mal in seinen rechten Fuß.  
Es brauchte zwar viel bis der Nutzer der Mark auf die Knie ging, aber gerade wurde mit Sicherheit sein Knie zertrümmert. Ein heftiges Zittern ging durch seinen Körper als er auf das linke Knie ging, sich mit der Engelswaffe vom Boden abstützte und den Angreifer ansah, der sich plötzlich erhob und weiterhin die Waffe auf ihn gehalten hatte.  
"Dann schieß doch! Ich bin ein Dämon.. Ich finde schon einen Weg um dich zu töten! Und glaub mir.. Es wird sehr unangenehm für dich.", grinste Dean, spuckte mit einer leichten Bewegung neben sich auf den Boden, starrte zu dem Mann hoch und riss sich genau für diesen Augenblick zusammen.  
Er wartete bis der Mann mit der Waffe näher gekommen war, ehe er sich blitzschnell - selbst mit einem kaputten Knie - erhob und den Mann mit sich riss.  
Dean wusste nicht wie lange die kämpften, wie lange er versuchte das Schwert in seine Brust zu stechen, aber irgendwann wurde er fest mit dem Bauch voran gegen den Boden gedrückt.  
Er musste sogleich aufkeuchen, spürte das schwere Gewicht auf sich und fragte sich gerade wieso dieser Mann so schwer war, denn er sah doch ganz normal gewichtig aus.  
Dean spürte die Waffe am Hinterkopf, doch er drückte nicht ab. Stattdessen spürte er wie der Mann zitterte, wie er die Waffe von seinem Hinterkopf nahm und Dean bemerkte wie das Rauschen in seinen Ohren langsam nachließ.  
Er konnte fühlen wie das Gewicht des Mannes ihn fast zerdrücken würde, aber mit einer Kugel im Oberarm und einem zertrümmerten Knie konnte er sich kaum erheben. Zwar versuchte er den Kopf nach oben zu reißen, aber er schaffte es nicht.  
Etwas kaltes rannte ihm in den Nacken, brachte eine Augenbraue des Hunters zum Heben. Zurücksehen konnte er wegen der Position aus nicht, aber er hätte nun gerne gesehen was dieser Mann auf seinem Rücken machte.  
"Lass mich los! Gaah...", knurrte Dean nur widerwillig, versuchte sich trotz der Verletzungen aufzuheben, aber eine Hand drückte ihn wieder runter und er konnte immer wieder etwas kaltes in seinem Nacken spüren.  
"Dean..."  
Er riss den Kopf hoch als er den eigenen Namen hörte, der ihm in dieser Stimme so unglaublich bekannt vorkam.  
Erneut flackerten die Augen, zeigten das Grün dieser, doch dieses Mal wichen sie nicht mehr der Dunkelheit. Dieses Mal blieben die grünen Augen des Winchesters.  
"D-Dean..."  
Er hörte ein Schluchzen, spürte wie das Gewicht weniger wurde und der Mann sich erhob.  
Sein Kopf neigte sich zurück zu den Schuhen des Mannes, die ihm so unglaublich bekannt vorkamen. Er wusste nicht woher, jedoch als sein Blick nach oben wanderte und er gleichzeitig sich erhob - was nicht so leicht war - ging der Mann in die Knie und Dean hatte volle Aussicht auf das Gesicht seines Bruders. Dean wusste nicht wie lange er Sam anstarrte, wie lange sein Bruder auf den Knien saß und weinte. Wann hatte er ihn das letzte Mal so Tränen vergießen sehen? Er konnte sich gerade nicht mehr erinnern, aber ihm wurde klar, dass Sam nicht in Ordnung war, als sein Bruder ihn ansah, in seine grünen Augen blickte und dort so viel Schmerz stand, dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.  
Der Braunhaarige wusste nicht ob er jemals Sammy so gesehen hatte, dass er ihn am liebsten in die Arme nehmen wollte. Gerade schob er sich selbst ein wenig näher zu dem größeren aber jüngeren Bruder, da schüttelte Sam den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Aber die Tränen schienen nicht aufzuhören.  
"Sammy... Hey.. Ich bin da..", wisperte Dean, rutschte noch ein klein wenig zu ihm, starrte auf die Waffe die gerade auf ihn gerichtet war und er wusste nicht ob er seinen Bruder anbrüllen sollte oder aus Scherz lachen sollte. "Was.. Was soll das?"  
Sam sah hoch, schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte erneut auf, ließ seinen Blick aber von Dean weggleiten, deutete mit einem schweren Schlucken und einem gleichzeitigen Nicken hinter Dean.  
Er wusste nicht was passieren würde, wenn er seinen Kopf zurückdrehen würde.  
Sam würde doch niemals abdrücken... Er vertraute seinem Bruder, aber anscheinend Sam ihm nicht mehr.  
"Schau doch...was du getan hast..", hörte er Sams Stimme und war sich nicht sicher wie er das deuten sollte, doch sein Blick glitt zurück.

Er sah nur Blut.  
Überall war nur diese rote Farbe die gerade so künstlich aussah, als ob eine Farbdose explodiert wäre und sie alle wären mitten drin gewesen. Deans Blick glitt über die Leichen, die mit Sicherheit über sieben Stück waren. Einige wurden erstochen, anderen wurde der Kopf runtergerissen..  
Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick, der ihm so unendlich bekannt vorkam.  
Es war wie damals als Claire in Gefahr war und er durchgedreht war. Er hatte sie gezielt getötet, hatte sie kaum leiden lassen denn ihr Tod war so schnell und so unbändig, dass der junge Winchester erst Sekunden später nach dem letzten Toten wusste, was passiert war.  
"Sag mir nicht... dass...ich das war...", wisperte Dean leise, schüttelte nur den Kopf, als ob er sich selbst bestätigen wollte, dass er das hier nicht angerichtet war.  
Sie hatten es zwar sicher verdient, aber er wollte kein Massaker anstellen. Nicht so wie damals...  
Sein Blick legte sich auf die Engelswaffe in seiner Hand die mehr rot als silbern war und er ließ sie fallen. Wie lange hatte er sie umklammert gehabt? Wieso hatte er nur dieses Engelsschwert in seiner Hand?  
Als das Schwert auf den Boden fiel und es still lag, konnte er neben dem vielen Blut etwas Schwarzes auf dem Boden sehen. Er streckte die Hand aus und fuhr über die schwarze Asche, die wirklich Asche war. Es schien etwas verbrannt gewesen zu sein.. Hatte er in seinem unbändigen Wahn auch etwas angezündet? Es roch dabei gar nicht verbrannt.  
Sams Schluchzen hörte auf, jedenfalls dachte er es, denn er wusste nicht dass sich Sam eine Hand auf den Mund gedrückt hatte und den Blick abgewendet hatte.  
Dean starrte auf das Ruß in seiner Hand, ließ den Zeigefinger und den Daumen zusammenreiben und neigte den Kopf etwas.  
Er konnte diese Menschen nicht getötet haben.. Hatte deswegen Sam die Waffe auf ihn gelegt gehabt? Was zum Teufel hatte er...  
Er verfolgte mit seinem Blick die Asche weiter, sah mehrere Rußspuren, aber dieses Mal schienen sie einen eigenen Weg zu verfolgen. Seine grünen Augen wanderten entlang dem Weg der Asche und er konnte fühlen wie ihm gerade nicht sonderlich gut dabei war. Ihm war übel, sein Körper fing plötzlich an zu zittern als er der Asche bis zur Quelle folgte.  
Ein beiger Trenchcoat war das Ziel. Doch nicht Deans Ziel.  
Sein Blick legte sich auf den etwas seitlich gedrehten Kopf des Engels, dessen Augen leer waren. Sie starrten in seine Richtung, hatten aber nicht mehr dieses schöne Blau in ihnen, was er so beeindruckend fand. Jetzt tat es nur noch weh.  
"Cas...?"  
Sein Mund öffnete sich erneut, aber er kroch nur langsam zu seinem Freund, verstreute mit seinen Händen und seinen Beinen beim Rutschen die Asche auf dem Boden.  
Er wusste nicht wie er mit dem Knie zu Cas kam, aber als er direkt bei ihm war, konnte er nicht glauben was er da sah. Er konnte nicht glauben dass hier am Boden sein Engel lag.  
Sein Engel der ihn aus der Hölle gezogen hatte, der für ihn rebelliert hatte, der...  
"Cas...?"  
Sein Gesicht trug Zweifel, denn Castiel rührte sich nicht. Er blieb liegen, die Augen waren weiterhin starr offen während sie leer wirkten. Sie waren mehr als leer. Sie waren...  
Dean presste die Lippen zusammen, spürte wie trocken sie gerade waren als er die Hand auf Cas Hals legte. Er wollte einen Puls fühlen, wollte wissen dass er gerade einfach nur... Was glaubte er gerade eigentlich?  
Er hörte wie Sam sich erhob, aber er wollte den Blick nicht von Castiel abwenden. Er hatte Angst dass es ein Traum war, ein fürchterlicher Albtraum aus dem er nie wieder erwachen würde, würde er wegsehen und ignorieren wer hier in einer Blutlache lag.  
Seine Finger fühlten keinen Puls. Er war sich selbst hier unsicher ob Engel überhaupt einen Puls hatten. Er nahm die Finger von seinem Hals, glitt mit dem Blick über Castiels Brust und sah die tiefe Wunde. Er konnte sagen dass es eine Stichwunde war. Sie zerstörte mindestens einen Lungenflügel und einige Organe. Doch davon konnte er sich doch heilen, oder etwa nicht?  
"Hey...Cas..."  
Seine Stimme wurde leiser, dumpfer und vor allem verzweifelter. Er schluckte schwer, konnte spüren wie sich ein großer Kloß bildete und er schlussendlich langsam den Körper von Castiel langsam in die Arme zog und eine Hand auf seine Stirn lag. Er wollte ihm gerade sagen dass er aufhören sollte ihn so zu verarschen, aber ihm lag gerade gar nicht nach Scherzen. Seine Stirn kräuselte sich, während er fühlte wie seine Hände anfingen so heftig zu zittern, dass er seine rechte Hand auf Castiels Wange legte und den Kopf etwas sinken ließ.  
Sein Blick glitt wieder zu der Wunde in seiner Brust, ehe ein sehr dunkles und sehr verzweifeltes Gefühl in ihm aufstieg. Sogleich sah er zu der Asche, folgte den beiden Ascheseiten seines Körpers und sah dass es Flügel waren. Es waren Castiels Flügel.  
Er zog die Hand ruckartig von seiner Wange zurück, starrte mit weit aufgerissen Augen zu Castiel runter und hoffte, wenn er ihn lange genug ansehen würde, dass er wieder aufwachen würde.  
Aber das tat er nicht.  
"C-Cas...", hauchte der junge Winchester nun leise, so verzweifelt dass er seine Stimme fast nicht mehr selbst kannte. Er fühlte wie ihm das Herz so stark gegen die Brust drückte und sein Hals abgedrückt wurde, dass er glaubte hier auf der Stelle einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen.  
Er folgte wieder dem Blick zu der Wunde, zu den Ascheflügeln, ehe seine Augen bei dem Engelsschwert hinter ihm stehen blieben. Er starrte die Waffe an, sah das Blut, welches bis zur Hälfte der Waffe war und nun langsam dunkelrot wurde.  
Er blinzelte etwas, fühlte die Enge um sich, in sich,.. sie war überall. Selbst die Tränen, die sich plötzlich in seinen Augen bildeten und über seine Wange glitten konnte er nicht aufhalten.  
"Nein...", wisperte Dean leise, legte ihm wieder eine Hand auf die Wange, während die andere Hand auf Castiels Schlüsselbein lag. Er zog ihn noch mehr in seine Arme, spürte die Wand hinter sich, den Schmerz in dem Oberarm, aber er zog den leblosen Körper des Engels fest in seine Arme, sodass er seinen Kopf bei dem Mark hatte, Castiels halber Körper auf seinem Bauch und seinen Beinen.  
Er umklammerte ihn, drückte ihn fest an sich und konnte sich ein lautes Schluchzen nicht verkneifen.  
Dean hörte wie sich Sam vor ihm hin hockte, aber er konnte den Kopf nicht heben.  
Seine Augen waren zusammen gekniffen und er presste die Zähne auf die Unterlippe, wollte ein Beben von ihnen verhindern, aber es klappte nicht.  
"Sag mir nicht...dass ich...dass ich..", doch er konnte es nicht über die Lippen bringen und Sam konnte dafür ihm keine Antwort schenken.  
Dean wusste nämlich die Antwort bereits.  
Er wusste dass er etwas Unverzeihliches getan hatte.  
Und das zeigten nicht nur die Tränen auf seinen Wangen und das Zittern seines Körpers, sondern auch der leblose Körper seines Engelsfreundes in seinen Armen, dessen Augen nie wieder dieses unglaubliche Blau beherbergen würden, was er jetzt am Meisten vermisste wie nie.


End file.
